


Droplets on Her Skin

by evergrove



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Serena and Bernie relax in the shower after a stressful shift.





	Droplets on Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asongincomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/gifts).



> Happy birthday Xio! Mwah!

Oh what a shift it had been. The ward understaffed combined with some usual personnel drama and both Serena and Bernie were exhausted. A shower, a glass of Shiraz definitely, maybe a couple of orgasms for relaxation? Bernie's thoughts were cut short when she saw Serena in the shower. She looked divine, the droplets of water glistening on her skin, caressing her curves. Yes, she needed to have her in her mouth sharpish.

"Berenice... I can feel you ogling."

"Not ogling, admiring," Bernie said, reaching for the washcloth in Serena's hands. "Let me take care of that." The washcloth was all frothy from Serena's favourite soap.

Bernie started from Serena's neck, reaching in front of her to wash her delicious collarbones and breasts, then down her back and legs, back up again to her buttocks and finally, between the buttocks, washing the delicate flesh very, very thoroughly. After watching the lather rinse away Bernie dropped on her knees, hands on Serena's buttocks, massaging a bit while spreading them. "May I?"

Serena just pushed her backside slightly toward Bernie's mouth as a reply. They both moaned at the first contact. Bernie's tongue was nimble and soon she could feel the tight hole yielding to her tongue. She reached around and cupped Serena's curls. Slowly, so slowly she started stroking her pussy while still tonguing her.

"Don't tease me." Serena growled. "Fuck me."

Bernie's clit throbbed, she could come from just that voice when the circumstances were right. She adjusted her position to give Serena what she wanted - fingers in her pussy, filling her, stretching her. Soon the stimulation on her ass and pussy made Serena a quivering mess and she was coming so exquisitely.

"Steady there, Ms. Campbell," Bernie said when she held her, trailing feather light kisses on her legs.


End file.
